Papi di Porque
by Estelaluna
Summary: Este es un songfics triste bueno muy triste espero que pasen y lean


**PAPI DI PORQUE**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Este es un songfis un poco triste bueno muy triste porque es lo que pasan muchos niños y estos muchas veces se sienten solos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción<strong>

**Narración**

Conversaciones

* * *

><p><strong>NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>%La Esperanza Es Lo Ultimo Que Muere%<strong>

**Se veía un pequeño jugar solo en la enorme sala de su dojo, su papa no estaba como era costumbre, y su único amigo era un conejo blanco que su mama le había obsequiado de pequeño, en la puerta no había nada más que un enorme moño negro el cual daba a conocer la perdida de la familia Kazami. **

**Papi di por que**

**niños como yo**

**no tienen con quien jugar**

**y no tienen una mama**

**Un pequeño se encontraba en compañía de su amiga en al entrada de su escuela, observando a sus compañeritos ser recogidos por sus mamas las cuales los recibian con abrazos y besos, mientras que este esperaba a su padre el otra vez había olvidado ir por el.**

-¿Eri crees que te dejen ir a jugar a mi casa?-le preguntaba una peliazul de ojos rojizos su nombre era Saori Kuzo Misaki–

–no lo se Saori –decía el pequeño pelinegro de ojos ámbar y piel blanca–

**cuando una mujer peliazul se acerca a los pequeños**

–Saori ya llegue –decía saludando a su hija

–Hola tía Runo –le saludaba el pelinegro–

–Hola Eri ¿y tú papa? –le preguntaba buscándolo con la mirada

–aun no llega –decía mientras bajaba la mirada

– Si quieres te puedo llevar ¿Que dices? –le pregunta dulcemente después de todo ella sabia que desde la perdida de su amiga todo había cambiado en la vida de Eri

-no tía esperare a mi papa otro ratito –decía sonriendo con la esperanza de que su papa llegara por el

–esta bien Eri pero ten cuidado Ok si necesitas algo sabes que me puedes llamar –decía mientras se ponía al nivel de este y le abrazaba

–si tía –decía mientras le correspondía el abrazo–

–bueno ya nos vamos –decía mientras le tomaba la mano a Saori – saludas a tú papa de mi parte –decía marchándose con su hija–

**Pasaron los minutos y el colegio cerro**

-Vamos Sr. Conejo ahí que ir a casa –decía cabizbajo sujetando al peluche y a su mochila–

**Papi di por que**

**lloras como yo**

**no tienes con quien jugar**

**o tambien quieres una mama?**

**Después de un largo camino el pequeño Kazami llego a su casa la cual estaba sola, así que subió a su habitación y se cambio el uniforme para luego entrar a la habitación de su padre y tomar entre sus manitas una foto donde salía el junto a su padre y a una joen pelinaranja sonriendo muy felices en un gran jardín lleno de flores.**

–mama cuanto te extraño–decía mientras miraba la foto cuando un hombre entra a la habitación

–¿Eri que haces? –este al escucharlo dejo la foto en su lugar y tomo a su conejo

–solo veía la foto de mama– decía triste cuando siente que su padre le mira

–anda campeon vete a lavar la cena ya esta lista

–si papa –decía mientras salía de la habitación con su conejo en brazos y con una mirada triste

–hay Alice si supieras cuanta falta nos haces –decía tomando la foto mientras varis lágrimas brotaban de sus orbes doradas al recordar a su amada

pero lo que no sabía era que alguien lo estaba escuchando

–mami por favor regresa pronto–deica le pequeño alejándose

**Yo no se porque, mama al cielo**

**tuvo que ir,**

**a papa le voe a pedir**

**que me deje ir con mi mama**.

**Un pelinegro estaba cenando en compañía de su hijo, cuando este nota que no tocaba su cena**

–¿Eri porque no has tocado tú cena? es tú favorito

–papi no me sineto bien –decía con las mejillas coloradas antes de caer desmayado

–¡Eri! –grita tomandolo en sus brazos – esta ardiendo en fiebre –grita tomando sus llaves para subir a su auto para ir al hospital–

**10 minutos después se veía a un pequeño en una habitación pegado a un respirador artificial.**

–¿que es lo que le ocurre?-preguntaba Shun tratando de que no se le quebrara al voz de tristeza–

–¿Shun recuerdas que te dije que lo de Alice podía ser hereditario? –le pregunta un pelicafe y mejor amigo – Eri al parecer también lo heredo

–¡qué! Pero a el le hicieron exámenes y todos dieron negativo –decía lleno de rabia– ¡Es no puede ser, tiene que ser otra cosa dan! –decía tomandolo de su bata blanca contra al pared– por favor dime que no es verdad –decía mirandole a lo sojos y estos no podían mostrar más tristeza su brillo se había extinguido el día que le dieron la noticia–

–lo siento amigo, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer –decía mientras se soltaba del agarre de su amigo–

–¡como me puedes decir eso dan! ¡Ya enterre a mi esposa no quiero enterrar también a mi hijo! –decía llorando – no lo resistiria –decía apoyandose en la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hijo– no se que haría sin el es lo único que me queda de ella –decía mirando a su hijo atado a esa cama

–se que esto es duro amigo, pero ten fe los milagros existen –decía mientras le tocaba el hombro en señal de apoyo

**Al cielo voy a ir**

**y le voy a decir**

**que no tengo con quien jugar**

**y con ella me voy a quedar.**

**Se veía un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y en este un pequeño de ojos dorados **

–¡mama! –gritaba buscando a cierta pelinaranja con su mirada– ¡mama!

–¿Eri? –se escucho la voz de una joven este al escucharla salio corriendo en busca de la dueña de esa dulce voz

– ¡mama! ¿mama donde estas? –gritaba este cuando llega a un enorme árbol de sakuras el cual estaba en todo su esplendor – cando mía que en las raices de este estana una joven pelinaranja con ropajes blancas – ¿Mama?

–Hola bebe aquí estoy –decía mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos Eri al sentir los suaves brazos de su mama empezó a llorar en estos–

–Mama mamita quiero quedarme aquí contigo… –decía mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho–

–mi bebe no sabes cuanto te he extrañado –decía mientras lo aprisionaba contra su pecho– tú y tú padre son mi todo –decía esta derramando lagrimas–

–mama no quiero regresar, déjame quedarme aquí contigo no tengo con quien jugar y contigo me quiero quedar…–decía abrazándola como si jamás la fuese a soltar

**Yo no se por que**

**mama al cielo tuvo que ir**

**a papa le voy a pedir**

**que me deje ir con mi mama**

**Se veía como un pelinegro estaba al pie de la ventana la cual dejaba ver un hermoso cielo estrellado al igual que la Luna.**

–Alice por favor no permitas que pierda también a Eri –decía con lágrimas en sus ojos– por favor –decía mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo dormir tranquilamente cuando–

–papa –decía entre sueños – papa déjame ir con mi mama –decía este bajo los efectos de los tranquilizantes–

**Shun al escuchar las palabras de su hijo se le rompió el corazón en verdad su hijo extrañaba a su madre, después de la muerte de Alice dejo de ser el mismo, ahora su hijo pasaba más tiempo solo cuando este nota que algo andaba mal al escuhcar ruidos alarmantes de las maquinas que rodeaban a Eri**

–¿Que es lo que pasa? –pregunta al ver como el ritmo cardiaco de Eri bajaba – ¡Enfermera! –grita mientras se acerca a Eri cuando…

–papi te quiero…

–piiiii…piiii…piii…–el ruido de la maquina se detubo

**Shun al escuchar ese sonido se acerco a la cama de su hijo **

–¡Eri! –gritaba mientras lo abrazaba

**Al cielo voy a ir**

**y le voy a decir**

**que no tengo con quien jugar**

**y con ella me voy a quedar**

* * *

><p><strong>Shun: ¡Eri! –se escucha en una habitación<strong>

**Yo: Eri… U.U**

**Shun: ¡Luna haz algo! –grita tomandole de la bata blanca**

**Masquerade: Shun tranquilízate –le pide Masquerade **

**Shun : ¡como me pides eso ! mi hijo se esta muriendo! –grita **

**Masquerade: Shun todavía este fics no se acaba –le dice mientras le mira – aun hay esperanza…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna**


End file.
